


It's In the Blood

by 7dragons7



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider yourself my new sakura tree," he said. A compliment in every sense of the word. Something the former hunter wasn't known for.<br/>"Then like the petals of that precious tree, I’ll follow in your every step." And we would be together through ties of blood for as long as this extended life permitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In the Blood

   "How’d you figure out drinking the blood from your creator to the point it would kill him would free you?" 

   "It was a guess~" 

   The treasure hunter let out a sigh, typical Seishirou. Doing things without really thinking them through. That’s how he got himself into this position to begin with. “Kamui is going to be so pissed….” 

   "I’m not scared of Kamui." Seishirou laughed. 

   "You probably should at least be worried… That’s a vampire with absolutely nothing to lose and you’re on his shit list." There was no denying that Kamui would come for his brother now. Subaru’s death would not go unavenged. 

    "I’m taking precautions." 

   This was true… His brother was. That’s why he was here, Sei’s breath against his neck waiting for the go ahead. Kamui would seek to destroy the hunter in every way possible. A brother for a brother before eventually coming for Seishirou himself. The elder already foresaw this rather obvious movement and so here he was. 

   But it wasn’t just changing into a vampire and leaving, he’d have to stick by his brother for quite some time. Not forever… he didn’t think so. But maybe? This change and this binding would change everything that they ever had between them. And, well, it was something the treasure hunter was kind of looking forward to. No longer would he have to wonder if Seishirou was alive or safe because he’d be right there. And there was no fear of being abandoned because if the hunter didn’t care he wouldn’t bother doing this to begin with. His elder brother had never been cruel to him and he didn’t see such things coming to be when they were bound to one another through blood. 

   "Better hurry then. What if Kamui shows up~" 

   "He won’t. We’re safe here but we should move after you’re well enough to travel." 

   Ah yes, his part in this arrangement. Securing that both of them could travel together. Seishirou might be bored with the odd tasks he was required to do but it was how things had to be. They needed to stick together going forward. 

   It was kinda funny, he had to admit. Everything had flopped at the death of Subaru. A different pair of brothers running from a crazed vampire. Hopefully Kamui would never catch them and if he did he hoped they’d be aware and strong enough to hold their own against the pure blood vampire.

   "What are you waiting for? Getting cold feet?" Fuuma teased.

   "I wonder…" Seishirou mused, teasing lightly back. "My experience as a vampire wasn’t exactly great. I was never taught anything. I don’t know how to teach you how to be a good one."

   How incredibly thoughtful of his murderous family member. “We’ll figure it out together. It’ll be fun.”

   Seishirou hummed, perhaps still worried or concerned. Fuuma could never be sure with the elder. With a soft chuckle he reached up and tangled his fingers in the sort dark hair. “You’re already doing good, Sei. You’re protecting me from eventual shit. So long as you don’t abandon me you’re doing way better than the twins.”

   "You’re being annoying," chided Seishirou, but the words were appreciated it seemed since it jump started this venture. He felt the hunter nuzzle against his neck getting ready. "Try not to tense up when I bite." 

   And that was all the warning he was given, probably so he didn’t tense up as the vampire suggested. It didn’t really hurt though, not like he’d thought it would. Seishirou didn’t have any answers about being bitten. His situation had been a tad bit different as he’d been bleeding out on the ground when Subaru changed him. The elder brother also didn’t have a lot of answers for why things had to be the way they were. A target with no blood had an easier time changing? The vampire needed the extra blood because he was giving so much over? These were questions that they couldn’t quite answer and only make assumptions about but that was okay. The why was unimportant, only the how mattered. 

   This was all rather… brotherly. The moment he’d taken down Subaru and become a full fledged vampire Seishirou had left that world and summoned him to his side, via the medallion that connected them to one another. Knowing that if Kamui found either of them they’d be in trouble. Protecting his brother was the only thought in the assassin’s head. And that was… that was something else. He wanted to ask why but he knew that he’d never get an answer. Maybe it wasn’t really to save him but to ensure that he didn’t spend these next few lifetimes all alone.

   He wanted to believe that his brother cared about him. But maybe that was the severe blood loss talking.

   Fuuma felt his brother’s tongue run along his fading pulse, to close up the wound his teeth had left. _How unnecessary_ …  Now it was time for the next step. He had to drink Seishirou’s blood. He hadn’t been too sure of any of that but, again, the blood loss made all of this a lot easier. This is why Sei had to say from the wrist huh? He couldn’t have done this from the neck like the elder had. For someone who didn’t remember most of his transformation his brother was on top of all the details.  

_See Sei, you know what you’re doing…_

   He was guided carefully to the wrist already dripping precious droplets of blood just for him and latched on to the skin, drinking until he was told to stop. 

   The next part was the hardest and it was really the only part that his brother remembered.  **The change**. Your body dying and reforming itself to its new shape. Your organs and bones everything was remade into something superior. 

   Seishirou said after his change he attacked the clan in a blood haze. But this might be different because while Subaru had gone somewhere to feed, Seishirou would be here as a creator is supposed to do. Or at least that’s what they assumed. Everything would _probably_  be fine. 

   As expected the transformation was hell on earth. Seishirou hadn’t been downplaying the excruciating pain that overcame you but knowing didn’t exactly brace you for it. No one ever really understood pain until they were actually experiencing it. But it passed as he was told it would and darkness overtook him. Sleep really.

       _Resting._

_Recovering._

_Changing._

   And when he awoke… It was a blood haze. Just as Seishirou described it to be. Something wild and uncontrolled, you could think but not clearly. The general and wild nature of the vampire that had taken over. He went for the only target in this room with blinding speed. Either Seishirou didn’t expect it or didn’t bother trying to dodge because he hit his brother at full force with no resistance. He slammed his brother to the ground causing the wooden beneath them to splint and come apart. 

   But the desire to kill wasn’t there as his brother had described it. Because…  _this was his maker_. And you do  **not**  attack the maker. That made sense… and a different urge broke through the haze of needing to kill. Senses and instinct still controlling everything, he next pressed his lips against Seishirou’s in a needy and sloppy kiss. He could taste blood on Seishirou’s lips and in his mouth, not minding or caring it was his own, and it helped thin the haze that had taken over his mind. 

_Seishirou…_

   This blood bond was so much stronger than he ever imagined and it would change their relationship tenfold. He supposed it made sense. That connection to Subaru and his need to be reconnected to it sent his brother on a lifetime quest where he ripped out half his magic on a wild goose chase. To feel this strong desire, no, connection…. no it was desire absolutely  _desire_ , to his brother would be natural? He wasn’t sure. Seishirou wouldn’t know either. They’d just have to play the rest of this by ear to the best of their abilities. 

_Enough._

   He felt Seishirou’s hands upon his shoulder, pushing him off. And at that single thought from his brother to cease, he did just that. That was a strong and dangerous power over him. And yet he felt trust. That may just be because of the bond but maybe not… He’d always trusted his brother not to take his life and there were ample times throughout all their life where the older could do just that but never did.

   Fuuma pushed himself off the other, and offered a hand to Sei so he could stand as well. “We should go. We’ve become prey now I imagine~” 

   "I’m afraid that’s exactly what we are. And you have business you have to attend to, I presume?" the elder asked, brushing himself off. 

   "I do actually." The younger smiled a bit, glancing at his brother. "I’m supposed to deliver a new arm to those travelers." 

   The remaining golden eye on the elder gleamed a bit. “How fun. They’re still traveling?” 

   "As much as thing change, they stay the same." 

   "To Piffle then?" 

   "I’ve got a different place in mind. Kamui might expect us in Piffle. We should go to one of my other contacts."

   "Are you about ready to show your true colors then?" Seishirou questioned, stepping beside his brother and latching onto his arm so they would not be separated when they transported to this new world.

   "Nonsense, big brother. You wound me with such accusations." Again Fuuma reached up and ruffled the smaller man’s hair. "Thanks… for all this. Keeping me safe cause of the shit you cause," 

   "Aha…" Seishirou laughed, allowing the hand through his hair. "Consider yourself my new sakura tree." 

   To anyone else those words might seem like an insult. But they were quite the opposite. The sakura trees were something his brother loved above all else.He took the lives of humans to keep the trees healthy and pink. That’s what he was being taken in as. There was no greater compliment. He turned and leaned down a bit so he could rest his forehead against the elder’s. 

   "Then like the petals of that precious tree, I’ll follow in your every step."

   And perhaps for the first  time in his whole life he found his brother smile so brightly he could have sworn for a moment it reached his eyes. A smile that could very well be sincere and honest.  And while he’d like to dwell in that moment for as long as possible there were places to be and business transactions to see to. And he had lifetimes to see if he could bring about something so rare again.


End file.
